Myths Smyths
by Writer25
Summary: Thanks to a project on Greek Myths, The Book, and Sam  not Fred! , Joe and his friends are warped into the world of greek myths where, thanks to San-Li's big mouth, they must stop Hades plan to take over Olympia . Crazy stuff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

The school year finished, summer came and went, and now it was back to the old wake-up-at-7am-and-get-ready-for-school routine. Joe yawned and nearly fell face first into his cereal bowl. Anna bounded into the kitchen, took one look at Joe's milk covered face and burst out laughing.

"Shuddup." Joe mumbled grabbing a napkin. School had started nearly a week ago and he still wasn't used to waking up at 7:30 am.

When he looked up he was not really surprised to see a blue-eyed white cat sitting on the table. Joe smiled and gently rubbed the top of her head. She purred and moved so that he could caress her back.

"Hey Fina," Joe smiled. "Ready for school?"

Fina only responded with a purr. At first things seemed almost formal between them after they got back from Syrania. After all, she was more Fred's friend than his. But over the course of the summer Fina had been constantly over his house in her cat form. They didn't talk much, but they still enjoyed each others company.

Joe got up from the table and got his backpack together.

"So we going to school together?" Joe turned towards her, but like every morning she had disappeared.

After dropping Anna off at her school, Joe left for his. This year his first class was Mrs. Baxter's English class. As usual Sam was already there, probably long before anyone else.

"Ugh, do you sleep here?" Joe groaned as he sat next to him.

"Yeah," Sam said sarcastically. "Don't you see my bed in the corner?"

He turned to smile at Joe to show he was just kidding. Just then though something flew out of nowhere and hit Sam in the forehead.

"Hey!"

"Oops," San-Li and Fina walked through the door. San-Li smirked and winked at Sam. "Sorry nerd."

Suddenly San-Li jumped and and gave a yelp. "What the heck!"

"Oops." Fred said coming up behind her. "Sorry evil ninja."

San-Li smirked at him and sat behind Sam without another word. Fina smiled briefly at Fred and then at Joe. Fred grinned in return and sat next to Joe. The last of the students filtered in and Joe couldn't help but hope he'd see... He shook his head. No. She if she hasn't come back back now, she wasn't going to come back.

"Okay class let's begin!" Mrs. Baxter rushed into the room and closed the door. "Now that we've gotten the preliminaries out of the way, let's get on to this quarter's topic. Greek Mythology!"

Only about half the class was paying attention. Fred looked like he was about to fall asleep again and Fina was doodling in her notebook. Sam looked like he was paying attention but San-Li just looked like she was staring off into space.

"Now, to make this more interesting I'm going to assign you a project."

There was a collective groan in the room until Mrs. Baxter held her hand up for quiet.

"Now, you'll each pick either a god, a goddess, or a hero to do research on. Find out their story, their origin, and anything else that you might find. I want a two page paper and some type of visual which you shall present to the class. Now, lets turn to chapter 3 where we see the beginning of Greek myth, the titans..."

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I can't believe she's hitting us with a project on the first week of school!" Fred groaned.<p>

They were all upstairs in Joe's room lounging around. They were supposed to be working on homework and stuff, but Sam and Fina were the only ones actually doing work.

"Its not that bad, Fred." Sam rolled his eyes and took out the assignment. "Just pick a hero or a god and do some research. Even you can do that."

Fred narrowed his eyes and pulled a rubber band out of his pocket. While Sam read the assignment out loud he stretched it between his fingers and let it fly.

" Find out their story, their origin, and –Ow!" Sam yelled as it hit him in the forehead. "What was that!"

"What was what?" Fred asked innocently, winking at San-Li who was trying hard not to laugh.

"That thing you just hit me with you moron!" Sam was getting angry fast. It was something about San-Li laughing at Fred's trick that bothered him the most.

Fina looked between Sam and Fred and tried to change the subject. "I think Jason would be a good match for you, Fred."

"Jason?" Fred turned to her. "Who's he?"

"Leader of the Argonauts, duh." San-Li rolled her eyes and sat up on Joe's bed. "He was also one of the greatest heroes in Greek Mythology."

"Really?" Fred asked and then took out a piece of paper and wrote it down. "Cool. We done yet?"

Joe saw that Sam was going to respond so he jumped in before anything could happen. "So Fina, which one are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Fina mused. "I was thinking maybe Artemis. She was the goddess and wilderness and animals, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Sam adjusted his glasses like he always did when he was explaining something to someone. "She was also associated with the moon, childbirth, and plague. Some scholars also believe that the name and indeed the goddess herself was originally pre-Greek. And did you know-"

Another rubber band flew through the air and hit Sam in the head again.

"Ow!" Sam yelled at Fred. "Cut it out, you jerk!"

"Hey, it actually wasn't me!" Fred shrugged his shoulders, laughing. "Talk to her!"

San-Li smirked and winked at Sam. "Couldn't help myself. I always get bored when people go on and on..."

Sam glared at San-Li and looked for the rubber band. When he found it, he stretched it between his fingers and aimed straight at San-Li. As it shot through the air San-Li didn't bother to duck. She just smirked and shook her head at Sam as the rubber band sailed right over her head...and hit Joe's dresser.

"Oh, great." Joe mumbled as the green mist started to fill the room.

"B-B-but, I-" Sam managed to stammer before they warped who knows where. Again. And this time, it wasn't even Fred's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed in a small clearing at the mouth of a cave . Weird shadows leaked out of the mouth of cave and actually wilted the grass around it.

"W-where are we?" Sam quaked. "When are we?"

"Well duh," San-Li rolled her eyes and sat up. She watched as Fred gently helped Fina up. "We were talking about Greek mythological figures, and you hit The Book with a rubber band so..."

"We're in the world of Greek myths." Joe finished.

"Which one?" Fred asked. "I hope its that Argonaut one, that sounded cool."

"But we also talked about Artemis, though." Sam added. "and she wasn't involved with Jason's mythology."

"Well I'm guessing by that dark cave and the dying grass we aren't somewhere fun." Joe said.

Sam looked over at the cave and turned white. "Oh, no no no. Guys, we can't be here! That's the entrance to Hades!"

"Sweet." San-Li grinned but Fina turned just as pale as Sam.

"Okay, let's just get out of here and find The Book as soon as possible." Fred said.

"Yeah, but knowing The Book it probably is in Hades." Joe pointed out.

"Zeus!"

Everyone looked at Sam. He rolled his eyes and explained. "We could ask Zeus to get The Book for us. He is the king of all the Greek gods."

That actually sounded like a pretty good plan, but before they could even think about finding mount Olympus however, they heard the not so distant sound of screaming, yelling, and crazy wild laughter. Out of the trees burst the craziest and wild group that they had ever seen. There were half dressed women dancing around in ripped dresses that were splattered with something red. There were also short half-goat half-men things playing a bunch of instruments and drinking wine.

"Look!" one of the women screamed when she saw them. "Get them!"

"Run!" Sam screamed. "They're maenads and satyrs! They'll rip us to peices!"

"Into the cave!" Fred shouted as the wild band tore after them.

They ran inside but the maenads and styrs followed them right in. They ran through a long twisting passage and ducked behind a large out cropping of rock.

"Where are they?" one of the women raged.

"I don't know," a satyr looked around nervously. "But let's get out of here before you know who shows up."

Everyone held their breath as they waited for them to leave. After a while, Fina transformed herself into a mouse and looked out.

"They're gone now." She said when she changed back.

Sam shivered as a cold wind blew through the cave.

"Can we get out of here now?" He asked. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, I still have nightmares about the Land of the Dead." Fina said quietly.

"Really?" Fred put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, this isn't like that."

"Really?" San-Li said sarcastically. "The place in Greek mythology where people go when they die is nothing like the Land of the Dead?"

Fred glared at her and Fina started backing up slowly.

"Okay, I think that we should definitely get out of he-ahhhhhhhh!" Fina screamed as she suddenly fell down a steep slope.

"Fina!" Fred cried out and slid down after her.

"Idiot." San-Li mumbled looking down the slope. Joe and Sam carefully stood next to her and carefully looked down.

"I don't see them." Joe said worriedly. The slope went down so far that all you could see was shadows.

"Fred! Fina! Can you here me?" Joe yelled down.

It seemed to take forever but Fred's voice finally floated up to them. "Yeah, I can hear you."

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Um, I'm fine!" Fred's voice finally broke. "But I think Fina's hurt. She's out cold."

"Don't touch her!" San-Li said urgently. "Just see if you can climb back up."

"He can't just leave her there." Joe argued.

"Yeah, but if she broke her neck then Fred could paralyze her or even kill her." Sam said.

"Uh! It's too steep." Fred called up.

San-Li sighed and slid down the slope, Sam and Joe behind her. She landed on her feet perfectly but Sam and Joe landed in a heap. San-Li rolled her eyes and bent down to examine Fina who was laying on her back unconcious. Her neck wasn't bent in a strange way so San-Li figured her neck was alright. It was her head that worried her. Right above Fina's eyebrow was a small gash that leaked blood. San-Li felt Fred walk up behind her and she stiffened.

"She's fine," San-Li said tensely. "It's not too bad."

Fina groaned and started to sit up.

"Take it easy," San-Li warned. "You just had a really bad fall."

"Can you walk?" Joe asked.

Fina said she'd try but as soon as she tried to put pressure on her left leg she crumbled. Turns out it wasn't her ankle that was twisted but her knee. Fred offered her a piggy back ride as they walked around trying to find a way out. It wasn't long though before they came to a large gate.

"Cerberus." Sam whispered, pointing to the sleeping, giant, three-headed dog.

One head lifted its head and fixed them with a steady gaze. The other two heads followed, but none of them attacked. Yet.

"Oh great," Fred said. "Now we're gonna get eaten by three dogs at once."

"Oh, don't worry," San-Li smirked. "They won't kill us if we try go into Hades, just if we try to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't believe this." Sam mumbled.

"Tell me about it." A woman said next to him.

They were sitting in something like a living room in the very center of Hades. They were all given plates of food but Sam warned them not to eat any of it. That didn't stop San-Li and Hades himself though, from laughing and talking over glasses of wine like old friends. When Sam looked closer though, he noticed that no matter how many times she put the glass to her lips, the amount of wine in the glass stayed the same.

The worst part of it to Sam though, was that Hades was out right flirting with San-Li and she was flirting with him back. Even though he was dressed in a traditional Greek black robe, everything else about him was modern. He had shoulder length, dark blue, straight hair and wore a black circlet with a blue flame in the center. His eyes were lined with black and he had three ear rings in one ear. In short, he looked like a modern rock star. His age was also pretty hard to pinpoint; he could have been anywhere between 17 to 21 years old.

"And what is with this golden heroes crap?" San-Li rolled her eyes.

"Its absolute bull." Hades shook his head. "The biggest and baddest monsters, the worst torture devices, and I still get less respect than mister _Golden-Lighten-Bolts_ up there."

"Tell me about it," San-Li said. "I know how to take out three men at once without them even knowing it and yet here I am working for some high and righteous princess who just up and disappears on me!"

Her voice had risen and everyone else had fallen silent in surprise. Hades slid his chair closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

He sighed. "The world is too small for us my dear."

He snapped his fingers and a plate of sliced pomegranates appeared in front of her. He put his lips close to her ear but everyone still heard what he said.

"Have some pomegranates," he whispered into her ear. "They'll make you feel better."

Sam and Fred were bristling by this time, Fina was blushing, and Joe just looked confused. The strongest reaction though was from Persephone. As soon as Hades offered San-Li the pomegranates, she shot out her hand and the entire plate exploded. Everyone was silent as she and Hades glared at each other.

"Me thinks your wife is jealous." San-Li said, smirking yet wary.

"Surprising," Hades continued to glare at Persephone. "Considering she's only my wife for a season."

"Um, Mr. Hades, sir." Joe ventured looking awkward. "I was wondering if you had found a book of ours. It's dark blue with silver writing on it?"

Hades fixed him with dark, smoldering eyes. He then slowly pulled something out of his robe.

"You mean this?" He said holding The Book. "Charon found said that he found this just laying in his ferry. I was wondering who lost it."

"So," Sam said nervously. "Can we have it back?"

"Why not?" Hades shrugged. "What use would I have for it? I rule the underworld, this only controls time and space to a limited extent."

"You know about The Book?" Joe asked in surprise.

"And your really going to just give it back to us?" Fred put in.

"Why not?" Hades was completely nonchalant. "I have no use for it. Unless, Persephone..."

His wife impatiently waved the suggestion away. She was still pretty much engaged in a glaring/smirking match with San-Li.

"Pretty cool of you Hades," San-Li turned to him with a smile. "I can't tell you about the number of nut jobs I've meant who drool over that thing, trying to improve their suckish lives and all the crap."

Hades was just about to give Joe The Book, but at this last comment from San-Li, he froze.

"Come again?" He said. "There was a strange glint in his eyes but San-Li didn't notice.

"Yeah, I mean when most guys hear about something that can alter time, they try to use it to go back and change something in their past." San-Li shrugged. "You know like finding that girl who was never really interesting in them or buying that stock..."

"Or drawing the right lot and getting control over everything instead of just the dark and gloomy underworld." Hades finished for her.

San-Li's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she realized what she had just said and what Hades was planning to do.

"Joe! Fred! Stop him!" She cried out but it was too late.

Hades was already turning the pages and dark, inky smoke started to leak out.

"Good bye for now, my dear." He winked at San-Li. "Maybe this time you'll be my lucky goddess."


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy crap!" Sam yelled.

They were now standing on a large ledge about a quarter of the way up of Mount Olympus. Below them it looked like the world was on fire. Cyclopes and giants faced off against monsters unimaginable. The craziest part- no one was dying. A giant wielding a club hit another monster's head so hard that his head snapped backwards. The monster fell and looked like it had died, but then twelve seconds later it got back up and twisted its head back into place.

"Where the heck are we now?" Fred asked. "Are we still in this underworld?"

"No," San-Li said in a low voice with a greedy gleam in her eyes. "This is Titanomachy."

"Ti-what?" Fred stared at her blankly as well as Joe and Fina.

" Titanomachy is the epic ten year battle between the Olympic gods and the titans for control and dominance." Sam explained.

The weird look in San-Li's eyes was beginning to make him feel uneasy. She saw Sam staring at her though and so she quickly wiped it away.

"What are you doing here?" They all turned and saw a large man with shaggy, dark brown hair. He had blood splattered all over his body but it didn't seem like he was injured. He skidded down the mountain side like it was nothing and landed next to them.

"You shouldn't be here." He said. "You guys look like...small! Are you part of the new generation of titans?"

"Well, um, you see.." Joe was stammering not really sure how to answer. He tried looking at Sam for help but just received a shrug in return.

"Hey Prometheus!" Another man skidded down the slope and was the first man's double.

"Hey Epimetheus!" Prometheus turned to him. "Check out the new titans."

"Um, actually," Sam interrupted. "We're mortals."

"Then you shouldn't be out here!" Prometheus looked shock. "Come on, I know somewhere you can hide."

They were led down under the ledge and into a secret cave. They walked down deep passages and yet they could all feel every tremor and explosion that the war between gods and titans caused. Joe and Fred had to take turns carrying Fina and Sam walked with Prometheus and Epimetheus trying to figure out how far in the war they were in.

"Oh its getting on its tenth year or so." Prometheus shrugged.

"Yeah, its kinda hard to win a war when nobody dies or anything." Epimetheus added.

"So how are you guys gonna win?" Fred asked as Joe transfered Fina from his back to Fred's.

Epimetheus just shrugged but Prometheus looked deep in thought.

"Actually," he said. "If we could somehow trap the titans..."

"This should be far enough!" Epimetheus announced.

The explosions were muffled and the ground didn't shake as much so it was a pretty good place to stop. Prometheus and Epimetheus promised to back with something to eat and and an update, but they couldn't stay with them or they might draw attention to them. Prometheus came back about two hours later with some bread, meat, fresh water, and the news that Hades had just snuck into the titans layer and destroyed more of their weapons.

"With the Helmet of Darkness, right?" San-Li said failing to conceal her eagerness.

"Why yes," Prometheus raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're pretty knowledgable for mere mortals. Are you sure you aren't demi-gods?"

Before anyone could come up with an answer, Epimetheus came back saying that Zeus needed them both to help him fight off a couple of Cyclopses. After a few hours their little fire died own and one by one they fell asleep. Fred was just dreaming about a castle made of hamburgers when he felt a cold hand cover his mouth.

"Shhhhh," San-Li put a finger to her lips.

Fred sat up and stared at her. The crazy, greedy gleam in her eyes was back and she smiled him in a way that made his stomach twist. San-Li smirked and leaned in so close to his ear that he could feel that barest brush of her lips.

"Wanna do something fun?"


	5. Chapter 5

Fred followed San-Li as she led him toward the back of the cave as far away from the others as possible. He was nervous without really knowing why. It wasn't so much that she may be partly evil, it was just something about San-Li that made Fred's stomach twist.

San-Li looked around her as if she was looking for something. They were almost completely in the shadows now, so he could barely see her. Smirking suddenly she sauntered over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Fred tried to take a breath and found that he couldn't.

She spoke in a low voice, barely above a whisper. "I need you to do something for me."

"Y-yeah?"

"Hoist me up to the ceiling."

"What?"

"Ugh," San-Li rolled her eyes and pushed down on Fred's shoulders forcing him on his knees.

"Cup your hands and hoist me up." She insisted again.

Grumbling, Fred complied and lifted San-Li up. She maneuvered herself so that she was sitting on his shoulders. He slowly stood up and San-Li held her hand out so that she wouldn't bang her head in the ceiling of the cave. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small, silver tube with strange cravings and a bulb on one end. She pressed a button and a small, blue light shone out of it. She played it carefully over a small area of the ceiling until she found it- an emblem of a heart done calligraphy style. It was so well carved into the wall that if you weren't looking for it, you may have missed it completely.

"Bingo." San-Li whispered to herself.

She pulled the cap off of the other end of the small silver rod which revealed a small blade. The blade stuck perfectly in the center of the heart and turned on its own. When it finished turning a long crack appeared and revealed a small door.

She whispered down to Fred. "Okay, lower me down."

"Is that all you needed me for?" Fred asked angrily. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Not just yet," San-Li winked at him. "I still have plans for you."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe we are doing this." Fred gasped.<p>

"Shh." San-Li whispered.

Rifling as quietly as possible they both cast alternate glances at the two titans acting as guards . San-Li ducked behind a pile of shields and Fred slipped the helmet of darkness back on as one of the guards glanced their way. All he did was belch though and continue on his way. They both breathed a sigh of relief and continued to search.

The door had opened to a secret passage and who else met them there but Hades. Fred was surprised and had started to back away, but San-Li put a hand on his shoulder.

"Here you are, as requested." Hades handed her the helmet. "I think I left one of what you're looking for somewhere."

So now they were trying to find whatever it is San-Li wanted so badly.

"I got it!"

San-Li had cried out in triumph before she could stop herself. The two guards jumped and stared at them in surprise. As soon as they recovered they pulled out their spiked clubs and ran at them.

"Hold on to this!" San-Li yelled excitedly and shoved a tarnished, silver horn into his arms.

San-Li ducked under the first swing of the club, but the second one caught her in the ribs. She fell her side and then rolled away before the club could come crashing down on her. Both guards swung at her again as she tried to get to her feet and barely missed her. San-Li was a good fighter and her agility gave her some advantage, but both the guards were ogres, three times her size, and they used their strength to their advantage. Together, and in such a confined space, they easily over powered San-Li.

San-Li managed to finally stand up just in time for her to block both of the clubs at once. But while San-Li was strong, the two ogres were stronger. Much stronger. They forced her against the wall and it looked like she was weakening, still winded from the blow to her side. Suddenly, one of the guards gave a cry of pain and fell, unconscious.

"Huh?" the other guard turned around to see nothing but a heavy piece of floating shield, giving San-Li just enough time to kick him in the groin. The ogre cried out in pain and doubled over, giving San-Li just enough time to snatch the club away from him and knock him out in one swift motion.

Fred took off the helmet of darkness and put the piece of shield down. He looked shaken and pale but he managed a crooked smile for San-Li who was holding her side. She walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"_That_ is why I brought you."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up with a start. The ground shuddered suddenly before becoming still again. Sam groaned and put his glasses back on; there was no way he was going back to sleep now. He looked around and noticed something strange: San-Li had was missing. Sam shook his head. He always knew that there was something wrong about her. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed something else; Fred was missing too.

_He probably went after her, _Sam thought. _To see what she was up to._

That was when he noticed the door in the wall and the voices coming from it. Sam quickly lay back down and pretended to sleep.

"Just be quiet!" He heard one voice hiss. "We have to get back before the others wake up."

"But, shouldn't we do something about that blood?"

_Blood?_ Sam strained his ears trying to hear more, but after that the voices stopped. Sam decided that he didn't care; if San-Li and Fred wanted to be alone together, well, that was just fine with him.

He was actually drifting back to sleep again when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He opened one eye and saw Fred's worried face hovering above him.

"W-what?" Sam grumbled.

"Its San-Li," Fred bit his lip and glanced around. "I think she's hurt."

Sam rolled his eyes but when Fred led him over to where San-Li was laying, his eyes widened. San-Li was leaning against the wall of the cave, holding her side. Blood slowly leaked from beneath her hand.

"Idiot," She mumbled to Fred. "Why'd you wake him up for? I said I was fine."

"She won't stop bleeding." Fred whispered to Sam, ignoring San-Li. "And she blacked out a minute ago."

"Well why did you get me!" Sam's voice edged towards panic. "Wake up Fina, she can heal her."

"No, she can't," San-Li gave a sharp gasp. "Her healing can't work on me."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, metal ball. She mumbled something in Japanese and the ball transformed into a small set of tongs. Without a word she handed them to Fred who looked at them in confusion. Sam understood immediately though.

"Fred, go get a piece of hot coal." He told him.

"Um, sure." Fred went over to the pile of embers.

Sam watched him leave and tentatively turned to San-Li. "I, um, I'm gonna have to lift your shirt up."

San-Li manage to smirk at him before grimacing in pain. She slowly took her hand away from her side and Sam noticed what was so strange about her wound. Ever though she took her hand away, the blood flow from her side never changed flow. It oozed out of her side slower than blood usually flow. Sam slowly edged her shirt up and saw a small puncture wound right under her rib cage. The bruise around it looked almost black against her pale skin. He reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief, intending to clean the wound a bit.

"Holy-" Sam gasped as he started to wipe some of the blood away.

Her blood was relatively the regular color of blood but for one thing; blue sparks jumped within her blood. San-Li noticed him staring and looked away.

"Not something you see everyday, is it?" She whispered.

The unasked question hung in the air. Sam swallowed and took a deep breath.

"What? I don't see anything."

* * *

><p>Fred carefully brought the piece of coal over to where Sam and San-Li were. He then watched in horror as Sam pressed it to the small, bleeding hole in her side. Fred felt his stomach heave when he heard the flesh sizzle and San-Li gritted her teeth to hold in her scream. Sam looked like he was going to be sick, but he still continued to press the coal into her wound.<p>

"That should do it." Sam gasped, pulling the coal away. "You wound should be cauterized now."

San-Li didn't say anything, just gave Sam a small, tired smile. "Thanks, nerd."

After Sam made sure that she was comfortable, he led Fred away from her and turned to him with a questioning glare.

"What happened?" Sam asked angrily.

Fred shrugged and looked away, unwilling to tell Sam anything. Even though he didn't want San-Li to bleed to death, he still kind of resented how Sam just sort of took over. Also, he didn't think that Sam really needed to know how they snuck into Titans territory just to steal some horn.

Sam looked like he was about to say something else when the ground shook again, more violently than before.

"Wh-what's happening?" Fina started awake.

Joe stood up and looked around. "Where's Prometheus or Epimethius?"

A large part of the cave ceiling crashed to the floor, making everyone jump. Fred gathered Fina into his arms and Sam ran over to San-Li only to find that she was already up and running toward the exit. They were halfway through the tunnels when a wall of fallen rock blocked their only way out. Before they started to turn back to find another way out, Prometheus himself burst through the ceiling of the tunnel followed by his brother.

"We have to leave, now!" Prometheus said cheerily. "The titans are finally falling!"

With a laugh he took Fina out of Fred's arms and jumped, shooting straight out of the tunnel. Epimethius smiled and grabbed Fred and Joe and followed his brother the same way. As soon as the others left, San-Li doubled over in pain, out of breath.

"You need to sit down!" Sam put a hand on her back. "One of your ribs might be broken."

"I'll be fine!" San-Li swatted his hand away. "Quit worrying."

"I don't know why I even bothered!" Sam turned away angrily. _Since you prefer Fred's help anyway._

San-Li opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Epimethius coming back down and lifted her out of the tunnel with Prometheus carrying Sam.

At the top of Mount Olympus everyone stared as the Olympians fought the titans into a giant pit. When the last of the titans fell Hades raised his hands and a web of blue-black flame covered the pit.

"The titans have fallen!" A large golden haired man stood at the forefront. Everyone could see that it was none other than Zeus.

Hades suddenly appeared beside San-Li and rolled his eyes.

"I, with my bothers Hades and Poseidon have defeated my father and have freed everyone from the titans rule!"

The crowd cheered and Hades whispered something in San-Li's ear. He then moved away from her and went over to stand with his brothers. Zeus turned away from the cheering crowd and he, Poseidon, and Hades formed a small circle. Zeus took something out of his inner robe and held out his fist.

"Joe," San-Li gave him a sharp poke in the ribs. "Freeze time and make sure that Hades rolls the color black with this die instead of the one he's using, then get The Book out of his belt."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." Joe shrugged, having no clue what San-Li wanted him to do.

He mumbled the rhyme he had memorized from The Book and walked over to where the three gods were. He saw that Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon hand just dropped three die with multicolored sides instead of numbered sides. The die were just starting to land with Hades' falling on yellow, Zeus' black, and Poseidon's blue. Joe took the dice that San-Li had given him and switched it with Hades', making sure that the black side faced up. He then took Zeus' dice and made sure that the yellow side faced up.

Joe shook his head as he pulled The Book out of Hades's robe, wondering just how San-Li always knew what she knew. Standing back with his friends, Joe restored time.

Hades look of triumph turned into first confusion and the understanding when he saw what his dice landed on. He looked up at San-Li who who gave him a small smirk and an apologetic shrug. Instead of being angry, he smiled and winked at her.

_Well played, my dear. _He mouthed to her.

Joe looked between the two of them and shook his head. He didn't even want to try to find out what was going on between them. Without a word he turned a few pages in The Book and warped them home.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more chapter to go! I admit, I did rush the ending of this story, but it was never really meant to be an epic part of my series. It was supposed to be short and simple and more of a filler and character exploration than anything. The character that I wanted to give a little background to was San-Li by the way. Fun fact: Hades actually was never evil in Greek Myth despite being the god of the underworld. The only naughty thing he ever done was kidnap Persephone (and in my opinion, she probably didn't regret it :}) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

San-Li carefully smoothed the anti-biotic cream over the wound in her side, and gently wrapped the bandage around her ribs. She distantly heard the phone ring and then stop as her little brother Alex answered. Sure enough, a few minuted later Alex knocked on the bathroom door.

"San-Li!" He called. After all this time his Japanese accent was still very strong. "Phone for you!"

San-Li tugged her shirt on and opened the bathroom door. "Hello?"

"Hey." Sam said quietly on the other line.

"Oh, Sam." Why was he calling her? "Hey."

"So, um, are you okay?"

"You called to check up on me?" San-Li was genuinely surprised.

"Well, yeah." She could almost see Sam blush. "I mean you were hurt pretty badly and I just wanted to make sure that-"

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

San-Li suppressed a smile. "I'm tougher than I look, so stop worrying about me, okay?"

"Okay," She heard Sam take a shuddering breath. "Listen, there was something I wanted to ask you..."

San-Li's budding smile dropped, she knew that this was coming. Sam was smart enough to know that normal, blood wasn't as think as her blood, and that normal blood didn't have free-floating energy going through the cells. Sam probably was wondered what someone would pay to know that she was...

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to finish our projects together?"

San-Li blinked, she wasn't expecting that. "Sure, whatever.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sam said.

"Alright, bye." San-Li hung up and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Sitting at her desk, she pulled out the horn that she stole from the Titans. The horn was simple and plain with only three distinctive parts; mouth piece, body, and funnel. She pressed a hidden compartment under her desk and the surface changed from wood to a specialized material used for blocking magical influences both evil and benign. The surface glowed as soon as the horn touched it, erasing all trace of her fingerprints. Just to be on the safe side though, San-Li pulled out specialized gloves and slipped them on and then pulled out her tools.

She separated the horn into its three distinctive parts and then sprayed the ends so that they could be easily be put back together. She carefully put the parts into three separate boxes and turned on her laptop.

"_New for sale," _She typed into a special program. _"One of three pieces of the horn of the wind Titans. If all of the pieces are collected then the user will have control of power windstorms and tornadoes."_

She couldn't help but smirk as she put her mark at the end of the note and sent it to three separate black markets, each as far away as possible form the others. San-Li didn't even feel an echo of guilt as her message was met with several high offers from the most notorious black market dealers in the world of magic. She was after all, a time pirate.


End file.
